


День Затмения

by chemomustdie



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Other
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:01:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25386481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chemomustdie/pseuds/chemomustdie
Comments: 4
Kudos: 2





	День Затмения

Вот уже семидесятый год высоко-высоко в горах в маленькой хижине под сводчатым потолком раздавался мерный скрип крутящегося Колеса. Безликий, слепой Старик, чьи руки в кожаных перчатках днем и ночью не отпускали круглую ручку, пустым побелевшим взглядом смотрел перед собой. Его призвание - крутить и слушать скрип Колеса. Он создает эту планету - зеленые леса, голубые озера, моря и океаны, он создает города, он создает небо и облака изо дня день. Он делает все, чтобы люди, которые живут на Земле, больше никогда не видели ее такой, какой увидел он сам. Перед его пустыми ослепшими глазами по сей день стоит картина почерневшей, умершей Земли, сгоревших дотла лесов, высушенных океанов и тысячи, тысячи, тысячи мертвых китов, выброшенных на берег… 

У Старика никогда не было ни друзей, ни семьи. Старик всю свою жизнь живет в хижине высоко-высоко в горах, всю свою жизнь крутит Колесо. Старик не считает время - оно ему ни к чему. Он ничего не ждет, чтобы считать время, он просто крутит колесо, день и ночь, день и ночь… Старик отказался от еды и питья бесконечность назад, ведь его кормит и поит Колесо, и Колесо дает ему энергию, чтобы не спать. Старик никогда не спит, он помнит, что если уснет, его планета снова умрет. А он не хочет, чтобы его планета снова умерла. Старик не видит - он пожелал не видеть того ужаса, пережитого однажды, больше никогда. Все, что делает Старик - крутит и слушает скрип Колеса. Крутит и слушает, крутит и слушает. 

Дверь хижины никогда не открывалась с тех пор, когда в нее впервые вошел Старик. Но он всегда знал, что рано или поздно придет тот, кто станет следующим Стариком, как пришел когда то он сам, будучи пятнадцатилетним юношей. Наступит день, когда он оторвет свои руки от круглой ручки, снимет с них кожаные перчатки и передаст следующему. Тому, кто будет всю свою жизнь крутить и слушать. Крутить и слушать. И тогда, когда он снимет перчатки и передаст их другому, тогда наступит День Затмения, тогда спадет иллюзия лесов, иллюзия морей, иллюзия голубого неба, и люди увидят Землю такой, какая она есть на самом деле - голая, черная, сухая, мертвая. Но пока все хорошо, пока никто не пришел и День Затмения не настал, а Старик все так же крутит и слушает. 

— Старик! Я пришел тебе на смену, — со скрипом отворилась дубовая дверь хижины и в нее вошел Мальчик.  
Не переставая крутить, повернулся Старик на голос говорившего.  
— Я не вижу тебя, молодой юноша, потому что предпочел никогда больше не видеть. Но в твоем голосе слышу я преданность и верность, и я готов передать тебе Колесо. Мое время пришло, теперь оно твое.  
И Старик отпустил ручку. По инерции Колесо сделало еще пару оборотов и остановилось, с толчком встало. День Затмения настал. Почернела земля, посерело небо, осушились вмиг моря и океаны, реки и озера, сгорели леса и исчезли города. Старик стянул со своих дряблых рук кожаные перчатки и протянул в черную пустоту. Мальчик благодарно взял их в руки и надел на себя. Он подошел к Колесу и благоверно ухватился за ручку, потянув ее сначала на себя, потом наверх… Колесо снова закрутилось, на небе взошло солнце и моря снова наполнились водой, леса деревьями и небо облаками. На смену Старику пришел Мальчик, и мир снова стал прежним. 

“Когда нибудь и Мальчику на смену придет следующий, возьмет в руки перчатки и закрутит Колесо. И семьдесят лет будет крутить и слушать, крутить и слушать” - подумал Старик. Он вышел из хижины на свет, впервые за семьдесят лет. Не в силах больше стоять, он лег на Землю щекой и умер. А в хижине Мальчик крутил и слушал Колесо. Крутил и слушал, крутил и слушал…


End file.
